disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake
Jake & Blake is an Argentine sitcom, starring Benjamín Rojas. It tells the story of identical twin brothers separated at birth, who after meeting change places. It was pre-released on November 29, 2009, and officially released on December 7 on Disney Channel Latin America. It was created by Cris Morena and is produced by Cris Morena Group and RGB Entertainment. This production was filmed in Buenos Aires, Argentina entirely in English. Despite being recorded in that language, all the actors are from Argentina, still starring Rojas. Plot Jake and Blake are identical twin brothers separated at birth who have never met. Jake is a devoted student and a great swimmer. Blake is a rich, self-centered popstar. The two boys meet after Jake runs away from his school after being suspended because he accused the principal's son of throwing paintballs, while Blake runs away to avoid going to a party. After they crash into one another, Jake saves Blake and the boys discuss their lives and great physical resemblance. They then decide to switch roles and pretend to be each other: Jake gets to live Blake's life and vice versa. The series bears a resemblance to "The Prince and the Pauper". Story After switching roles, Jake meets Hope, Blake Hill's #1 fan, whom he falls in love with. He worries about how Hope will react when he tells her he isn't really Blake and procrastinates to the point when she finds out their secret accidentally. He also discovers Blake's best friend Bruce, and also the popstar's manager - Miranda, aren't really what they seem. He becomes suspicious of them and tries to find proof they're guilty. Meanwhile, Blake's having trouble keeping up with his studies, not being used to waking up early in the morning or to having to excell in school. Jake's grades go down fast, along with his reputation of a talented mathematician. Blake also develops a crush on his twin's bestfriend, Annie. They later form a couple, after the first season. Cast and characters Main characters *Blake Hill (portrayed by Benjamin Rojas) is a rich and famous popstar. *Jake Valley (also portrayed by Benjamin Rojas) Blake's twin brother, a good student and wears glasses. Recurring characters *Annie (portrayed by Melanie Green) Jake's bestfriend and Blake's love interest. Talented at dancing. *Hope (portrayed by Sofia Reca) Blake's biggest fan and Jake's girlfriend. She works at a gas station. *Fynk (portrayed by Fabio Aste) the twins' uncle, he wants to keep them away from each other and also away from finding out anything about their past. *Slate (portrayed by Marcelo Andino) Fynk's dumb sidekick. Minor characters *Buddy (portrayed by Paul Drutman) Blake's butler. *Nana Kathy (portrayed by Ana Justo) Jake's adopted grandmother and guardian. *Max Hill (portrayed by Tomas Martinez Christensen) Blake's adopted brother. *Bruce (portrayed by Diego Child) Blake's fake bestfriend and a guitarist. *Miranda (portrayed by Victoria Maurette) Blake's manager. *Principal King (portrayed by Diego Leske) the principal of Jake and Annie's high school. Alan's father. *Alan King (portrayed by Matias Mayer) Jake's enemy. *Paloma (portrayed by Mariela Irala) Annie's friend. Episode List Trivia Videos Gallery External links * Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney Channel shows da:Jake og Blake